


idk what to call this so just take it

by monodramatic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tender Sex, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, What else is new, also i should probably mention i have no idea how to write sylvain, but i tried, just really soft, sylvain is just sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodramatic/pseuds/monodramatic
Summary: This is how Sylvain likes to take Felix. Soft and open, free to touch and kiss. And if that makes him a romantic, he finds he doesn’t really mind.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	idk what to call this so just take it

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. just some really self indulgent smut. as the weather gets colder, i just get more cuddly, so this is a reflection of that. also felix is trans and i will die on this hill.

The Faerghus winter is bitterly cold, with the snow blanketing the ground and coming up to Felix’s knees, but the large hearth at the Gautier estate keeps them both warm in their shared room. The travel from Fraldarius territory was long and cold, and he’ll be damned if he isn’t going to get his fill of the fireplace and the warm furs Sylvain keeps on his bed.

As if Sylvain would let him do anything else, even if he wanted to. The days the couple spend together are so few and fleeting that Sylvain insists on spending every waking moment with his fiance in his arms. Felix wouldn’t have it any other way, no matter how much he claims otherwise.

They had to suffer through the formalities upon Felix’s arrival; welcoming him to the estate, taking care of his belongings, sitting down for a hot meal, discussing business, and most importantly instructing the servants to leave them be for the night. It felt like it had taken hours, but now they’re free to enjoy each other for the remainder of the night.

The fire nearby casts them both in warm light, and Sylvain swears Felix has never looked more beautiful. He thinks that a lot, but that’s besides the point. He takes the chance to place kisses and soft bites everywhere he can, and he runs his hands over anywhere his mouth can’t reach. This is how he likes to take Felix. Soft and open, free to touch and kiss. And if that makes him a romantic, he finds he doesn’t really mind.

Felix threads a hand through Sylvain’s messy hair, pulling him up into a kiss and grinding his hips down harder. Sylvain is almost surprised to feel his fiance wet against him, but he supposes Felix has never been one to be patient about much of anything. He feels Felix’s teeth tug at his lower lip, which he knows is his way of telling him to get on with it already.

Sylvain finds he doesn’t want to wait much long either, so he latches his lips back onto his lover’s neck as he raises Felix up and lowers him back down onto his cock. Felix breathes out a gasp and lolls his head back at the feeling of being filled after so long. Sylvain can always reach places inside him that he just doesn’t have the leverage to get to with his fingers.

After giving him a quick moment to adjust, Sylvain grabs at the meat of Felix’s ass and starts to rock their hips together. The slow slide of their bodies together feels divine, especially after a full moon of not having seen each other. Feeling satisfied that this mark on Felix’s neck will darken up nicely next to all the other’s he’s left, he lets himself be pulled up into another kiss as his starts to pick up the pace.

Their tongues tangle together as they swallow each other’s moans and sighs. They grasp at each other in a futile attempt to get closer than they already are. Sylvain’s rhythm begins to stutter a bit as he feels Felix start to chase his own pleasure.

“I love you.”

He pulls away just far enough to mumble it against Felix’s lips. He repeats it over and over, as if it’s the only thing he remembers how to say.

“I love you, Felix. I love you so much.”

Felix throws his head back as the pleasure overtakes him, feeling every muscle in his body tighten. Sylvain fucks him through it, mumbling little praises into Felix’s neck and shoulder before finding his own release as well. He slows down the drag until they come to a stop, Felix still in his lap, just enjoying being in each other’s space.

Sylvain maps his hands over all of Felix’s scars. Everything from the small cuts on his fingers, the Thoron scar on his arm, the scar on his waist where an axe got a little too close for comfort. He takes extra care on the crescent scars that stretch along Felix’s chest, feeling his ribs move underneath his skin as his breathing levels out.

He presses kisses against Felix’s shoulder, his neck, his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, until finally settling back onto his lips again. Their kisses are so gentle, so familiar. Sylvain thinks he would be content to kiss Felix forever, and he knows Felix likely feels the same.

Unfortunately for both of them, that’s just not realistic, as Sylvain is so cruelly reminded when Felix pulls away to stifle a yawn behind his hand. He always was one to get sleepy after sex. And he guesses it’s getting late anyways. He was too wrapped up in seeing Felix to actually pay attention, but the sun set quite some time ago.

Sylvain gently lifts Felix up by the waist, before lowering him down onto the bed. Felix winces a little at Sylvain slipping out of him, still oversensitive, but he’s far too tired to make much more of a reaction than that. He feels the bed dip as Sylvain curls up next to him and he nuzzles into his bare chest when he’s pulled closer.

Sylvain leans down to give his fiance a quick peck on the lips, before covering them both up in the thick furs and settling in completely. He tells Felix he loves him one more time, and feels more than hears something mumbled against his collarbone.

He wants to live in this moment forever, but sleep comes for all eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> quick reminder that im trans, so im writing from my own experiences as a trans man. the words i use in this fic may not reflect the comfort of all transmasc people.


End file.
